Promises and afterlife
by Justobuy
Summary: Scrapped flashback idea from my other fanfic 'first meetings' I reused as a one-shot here because it was digressing way too much from the main story. Life goes on, people change, and futures are planned, follow a grandmother wanting the good of her family as she gets serious about the future of all she've went through. Story theorically dark but not enough to be rated T (I hope)


It was a really sunny day in the town where a woman was driving. She was driving in a stressed position, in a hurry. But she was careful about her surroundings, respecting all the road signs. She adjusted her straw hat so she could properly see in front of her, quietly mumbling.

 _''Please, let's hope that I'm not late!''_

After a few minutes of stress, she parked her car in front of an hospital and hurried herself out. Her hands lifted up her blue garden dress so she could not stumble, running with her sandals. The women seemed to be a little aged but in shape for her running fast. We could tell about her middle-age by the several wrinkles she had on her cheek and eyes. Her red long hair losed a little of its light because of the old-age effect, they were grey-red, but there was still color.

Pursuing her run, she entered in the hospital and directly stopped in front of a reception desk, taking a few seconds to recover, she then talked to the secretary with a posed tone.

 _''Please, young lady, is there a girl named Leslie here?''_ said the middle-aged women.

 _''Who are you?''_

 _''I'm her step-mother, I want to see her!''_

The secretary looked at her computer and sheets before responding to the woman.

 _''Oh yeah, she's on the third floor, Room E, but please adress to a doctor before visiting, you must probably know it but I think she'll going to give birth...''_

 _''Thank you...''_

* * *

A few moments later, the pressed woman opened the door of the Room E, she found in there a doctor, close to a black-haired adult holding his wife's shoulder, who was lying on the hospital bed. The dark red short-haired woman was holding something, happily looking at it, her face was red and sweaty.

The three adults were looking at the woman who just entered, the one lying on the bed happilly greeted.

 _''Mary...you came all the way from San-Francisco?''_

 _''I interrupted my garden work as soon as your husband called me, sorry I'm late!''_ the garden-dressed woman apologized, as her step-daugher surprisingly looked at her black-haired husband.

 _''You came just in time, mom...here she is.''_ the husband pointed at the baby Mrs Prune was holding.

Mary Beyer, the middle-aged woman, covered her smiling mouth with her right fist, letting out a tear.

 _''So it's official? I am a grandmother?''_

 _''Yes!''_ the doctor said. _''The birth went well, the baby is healthy.''_

 _''What's her name?''_ Mary Beyer asked.

 _''...My wife and I discussed for a long time between two names, but we went with Daemona Prune.''_ Mr. Prune and his wife looked at each other with an accomplice smile.

 _''One name or another, it's pretty much the same thing, we gave her Harold's name.''_ Leslie looked back at her baby covered in a blanket, kissing her on the forehead.

Mary Beyer went silent for a few seconds, she looked at the ceilling, closing her eyes and sighing.

 _''Look, Harold, if you hear my signals, you have a magnificient granddaughter.''_ she smiled, in her head.

 _''...Do you want to hold her?''_ Leslie asked.

Mary nodded, and her daughter gave her the baby. She held her well, looking at her head.

 _''Does she have red hair?''_ Mary asked.

 _''It can be hard to tell at the beginning sometimes.''_ the doctor said.

' _'Well...we'll see.''_ Mary thought in her head.

* * *

Three years have passed, Mary Beyer was in the living room of her house, watching TV. Her hair shortened to be at the level of her neck, she wore a pink blouse with a pattern of flowers.

She looked at the news who were passing, a TV presentator recited news.

 _''Today's headlines: toys from toys stores keep disappearing, the inspectors are working to find proofs.''_

The grandmother turned down the volume of her TV, hand on her forehead, sighing. As she was about to get up for a drink, her phone rang, she picked up and answered.

 _''Hello?''_

 _''Mom?''_

 _''Oh, sonny, it's you, what's new? How's Daemona going?''_ Mary politely asked.

 _''Uh, yeah about that, me and my wife have decided to take some time for ourselves, just for two days...would you mind to come babysitting our little girl?''_ Mr Prune asked on the other side of the line.

 _''Oh this is not a trouble, take all your free times you need, after all, this new life must have been rough for you.''_ grandmother Prune got concerned with a comforting voice.

 _''Good, and...you can come right now can you? We'll be waiting before our departure.''_

 _''Wait for my arrival, I'm coming.''_

 _''That's what I just-''_

Mary hung up even if her son didn't finish his sentance. She composed another number on the same phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

 _''Hello?''_ a masculine voice started.

 _''Grandmother-investigator, your duty is to come babysit with me.''_ the woman said with a little touch of tomfoolery.

 _''It doesn't work when you're the one who's calling, Mary.''_ the voice declined, with a little chuckle.

Mary let out a little laugh in return and talked more seriously.

 _''It's been a long time Felix Navarro. I'm about to go babysit my granddaughter, I think you haven't saw her since the birth, do you want me to pick you up?''_ she asked.

 _''Uh, yes why not, that's a good time! I didn't want to be alone today.''_

 _''I knew you would say that.''_

 _''You always know.''_

 _''See you right now, oh, and stay hidden in the car until my daughter and my step-son are gone.''_ Mary saluted before hanging up.

* * *

Moments later, in Mrs. Prune's house, Mary Beyer was there, with Felix Navarro, both were alone babysitting the three-year old toddler. The guy who accompanied Mary was kinda really younger than her for two people who hanged out together. He had the face of someone around his twenties, no wrinkles, with a soul patch, dark blue hair with stain of lavender in it. He was wearing a black leather coat with brown pants. Both persons were kneeling on the ground of the living room, playing tag with Daemona Prune, the child.

 _''You a'e the tag, 'randmama.''_ Daemona said while running at some time.

 _''Watch out, if you're too predictable, I may catch you fast!''_ her grandmother said, joyfully crawling after her.

Felix Navarro looked at Daemona in a worried look, she was three years old and she was running too fast to his taste. It didn't help that she was wearing a loose one-piece green pajama. It wasn't his children and he was afraid she could get hurt.

 _''Hey, watch out!''_ Navarro shouted, pushing the couch away from where Daemona was going to run.

Daemona stopped and laughed.

 _''Mister is funny!''_

 _''You got distracted!''_ Mary touched her grandaughter's shoulder, knees on the ground. _''I guess you have to catch someone now.''_ she quickly said before backing up.

' _'But we only...um...I count.''_ Daemona looked at the two adults and counted on her fingers. _''One, twoooooo...we three, so I guess I have to catch him.''_ she pointed at Navarro and immediatelly ran at him.

Navarro backed up, he didn't even took time preparing to play the game that Daemona catched his legs with force, staggering him for some time before Navarro regained his balance.

 _''You funny hair, two bumps like animal with two bumps.''_ Daemona looked at Navarro's hair, still glomping his legs.

Navarro laughed nervously, trying to find what she was talking about. Meanwhile, Mary looked at the time, it was getting late and according to her son, this was Daemona's time to sleep.

 _''OK, Daemona, I think it's time...''_ Mary turned to her.

 _''But grandmamaaaaaaaa, I'm hungry.''_

 _''...Just one little healthy snack, if you eat too much, you're going to do nightmares.''_ Daemona's grandmother warned.

 _''Nightmares? Is it good?''_ Daemona asked.

 _''That depends...''_

Navarro just looked at the Prune family, silent, wondering how to react to this sudden exchange of nightmares.

* * *

Later, him and Mary were sitting on the couch and watched the news on the TV. Navarro was calm and had his attention focused on the TV, but Mary seemed away, she looked everywhere time to time, eyes closed, yellow waves were coming from her head and slowly disappeared. Navarro turned at her, dropping all attention from the TV at that very moment.

 _''...You used your powers quite often since we got here. You'll be exhausted if you continue like this, take a break.''_ Navarro suggested.

 _''...We maybe dropped our club after all the last sad events, but I'm not letting my granddaughter in danger.''_ Mary replied. _''Who knows if some entity dropped into the house? I want to spot it.''_

Navarro sighed.

 _''I'm worried about entities too, but we can't be everywhere, and it's becoming less easy...since our two other friends...''_

Navarro paused, for a moment, he forgot he was babysitting Daemona, he didn't want to bring a sensitive subject even when she was sleeping in another room.

...But let's face it, one day, the subject had to be brought up. He pursued with another sentence.

 _''You're a grandmother now, Mary, and you've passed your fifties. You know one day, the inevitable will happen for both of us.''_

 _''Only for me...you have all the eternity in front of you.''_ Mary opened her eyes, stopping her hidden power use and looking at Navarro.

 _''For both of us because I will be alone, and in pain...again.''_

 _''Felix...''_

 _''I know!''_ he turned to Mary. _''I'm getting my hopes too high, we've tried everything, but it's no use, I'm cursed. Because of him, I have to lie to everyone and live alone, I faced my parents, I faced your husband, and who-knows-when, I...''_

Mary interrupted Navarro, putting her hand on his shoulder. Navarro took some time to get ahold of himself and talked again.

 _''What I meant to say is that I can't do everything alone, if one day you'll not be here for Daemona, who's going to protect her if evil entities might get loose in our world? Your son?''_

Mary scratched her head, leaning forward.

 _''...I don't know if him and Leslie can, after the incident with...Willard, I tried to move on with my life, I married Harold, we had a child, we promised to never bring out the Phantom Investigators again, so he could not be in danger. ...And when he grew up and moved out, I think it facilited the risks.''_ she sighed before talking, looking at the TV, talking again about the theft of toys. _''...But I have enough of squinting for all the danger. We stopped everything, but entities continue to appear. My daughter will not be ready if ghostly events happen and it's coming from the most evil ones.''_

Mary took a deep breath before turning to her friend.

 _''Felix, to be honest, I thought a lot about this these last few days and-''_

Before Mary could pursue, a laugh was coming from Daemona's room. Expecting the worse, she closed her eyes and yellow waves came from her head. Something seemed to happen while she was not watching. The signal went to Daemona's room.

 _''There's entities in her chamber!''_ she affirmed.

Without losing time, she and Felix Navarro rushed upstairs in direction of Daemona's room, Mary opened the door and found several little toys alive, a squeaky cube with eyes, mouth, little arms and legs did sound everytime it walked, and it woke up Daemona and made her laugh!

 _''Congratulations for being subtle!''_ a black and red alive boat toy reproached to the cube.

 _''I can't help it, the sound I make is like a curse!''_ the block excused.

 _''Hahaha, funny nightmare. Nightmares are fun.''_ Daemona said, she thought she was in a dream.

Felix and Mary looked at the toys weirdly, the grandmother leaned her face close to her friend, whispering.

 _''Is it what I think it is?''_

 _''Stay alert, they are maybe a type of sprites, but if they have a big leader, things might get complicated.''_

Mary was about to rescue Daemona, ignoring the little toys, but a demonic monkey sound was heard, a giant fluffy monkey plush, being about the same height as the adults, with red ball eyes and growing teeth. He was about to jump on Mary.

 _''Watch out Mary!''_

Navarro ran as fast as he could and jumped on the giant monkey in the middle of its own jump and tackled him against the wall, holding his neck with his right arm and tried to stop his movements by crushing its feet with his. He tried to resist and took the monkey's arms blows, who were his only members free. Meanwhile, the little toys were pointing at Mary.

 _''These are giants, gang, defend yourself all together!''_ the squeaky sprite cube said.

Mary just pushed the cube away by kicking it on the right and took Daemona in her arms. She ran towards the room's exit and put Daemona here.

 _''Do me a favor and stay here for some time, grandmother have to do some housekeeping.''_ Mary smiled and closed the door, she then turned back to Navarro. _''I hope you brought some gadget.''_

Navarro continued to hold the demonic monkey plush, the other toys didn't attack Mary but tried to run away, unfortunately for them, the door was closed.

 _''You know I don't take any risks, I always bring something just in case...the problem is...I have to exit the room.''_

 _''Really Felix?''_ Mary shook her head.

 _''It was too big to fit in my pocket!''_

 _''And you couldn't have went for it right before we stood up from the couch?''_ she took a deep breath. _''...OK, let's not panic, maybe they're not dangerous.''_

Navarro was a little too focused on his friend, he turned his head away and lowered his arm pression on the monkey's neck, it took the opportunity for jumping behind Navarro and pulling him away, holding him by the hair and pushing him close to Daemona's bed. The poor guy was lying on the ground, but didn't give up, he went back on his feet.

 _''I have no choice, I have to exit the room!''_

Mary didn't hear that, she noticed the little sprite toys tried to get away even though the door was closed, the middle-aged woman took the squeaky cube and stared at it.

 _''Where do you think you're going?''_ she sharply asked to it!

 _''Let me go, let us get back home!''_ the sprite cube said, moving its members.

 _''Home?''_ Mary turned at Navarro. _''Felix, don't do anything!''_

Felix Navarro, who was about to get out of the room, obeyed. The giant monkey plush suddendly calmed down, but he remained vigilant.

 _''...You are coming from the netherrealm?''_ she interrogated straight to the point.

 _''...How do you know that?''_ another toy on the ground pointed his finger at her.

 _''I may be retired, but my friend and me didn't forget about our knowledge! We were Phantom Investigators, and you are all sprites who live in a dimension coexisting with our world!''_

 _''Exactly, we were sent in a toy store for a test to scare children, so we could rank up, but no one wanted to pick us because they didn't saw the interest of buying an object with arms and legs, and not because they were scared.''_ the squeaky cube explained.

 _''We were bored just standing here, so we ran away with our bodyguard GaMonk...''_ the boat toy pointed at the monkey plush before resuming. _''And we ended up in someone's car, but now, we're just looking for a nethergate so we can get home.''_

Mary put the toy she was holding on the ground and started to think, eyes closing, hand on her chin.

 _''It may take some time but maybe we can open a portal for you.''_

Navarro's face changed of emotion, he was hesitant, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder and interpelled her.

 _''But Mary, I don't know if it's possible, Harold isn't here.''_

 _''...I'm not sure...we HAVE to try! Hold my hand, Felix. Everyone, back up.''_

The two humans held each other's hand and Mary used her telepathic powers, both closed their eyes, yellow waves were coming out. We heard a feminine voice echoing, Mary's one.

 _''Harold, if you're somewhere, please, try to help us, I don't know if we can open only by us two.''_

Navarro opened an eye to look at Mary, a little worried. Thirty seconds went on, nothing happened, Mary clenched her teeth, trying harder.

It's been long, but a small size portal opened. Eyes still closed, Felix talked.

 _''Quick, everyone, I don't know if we can't hold it for long!''_

 _''Thanks, mortal...I guess!''_ the squeaky cube thanked.

Every toy in the room jumped into the portal, the monkey plush waved at the humans, silent, just doing a down-pitched monkey sound. The portal closed, two seconds after, Mary took her breath, it was tiring to concentrate, with not a lot of people.

 _''Are you OK?''_ Navarro looked at her, more worried than before.

 _''...I felt his presence...we've been lucky.''_

 _''Mary?''_

Navarro's friend pointed at him, still taking a breath.

 _''You, in two days, I want you in my attic, we have serious business to talk about!''_ Mary ordered.

Navarro nodded, he already seemed to know what this was all about.

One day, it has to be brought up...

Mary opened the door to see if Daemona was still there, she was standing there, she didn't move, it was unclear if she heard everything.

 _''Nightmare getting better and better, I think I can still participate right?''_ Daemona asked, she still thought she was in a dream. Mary smiled, holding her little laugh to a child who was starting to be imaginative.

 _''Yes, Daemona, you are in a dream, now you have to sleep and don't get out of the bed.''_

 _''Or else monster under bed? I can make friends with him.''_

Mary put Daemona back in her room, Navarro was looking at the scene, weirdly.

 _''What a child...''_ he thought.

* * *

Mary was in the attic of her house, she wore glasses, she was writing on a sheet, hand on her forehead, she seemed really unhappy about what she wrote, but she pursued anyways, she had to face the unavoidable someday, and she started now.

Everything around her, everything who had a link with paranormal stuff had to be put in a box, she put some gadgets and wrote on sheets how to use it properly.

* * *

And when finally, the day came, where Navarro was in her attic, the room was empty, there was only a bed and two closets. Mary was holding a sheet. The two were silent for some time, Navarro leaned his head, waiting for what Mary had to say.

 _''So...you surely didn't invite me here to give me the silent treatment?''_ Navarro mocked with a little smile. Mary didn't flinch.

 _''Read the last paragraph.''_

Mary passed the sheet to Navarro, who went directly to the last paragraph and read.

His eyebrows faded, he looked at Mary, dismayed, she quietly nodded.

 _''You're giving your attic to your granddaughter?''_ he repeated.

 _''I give it all...I give my house to my son too, it's big and roomy, they will be comfortable.''_ Mary affirmed.

 _''Just like that, you decide to move them out of the house? To confuse your granddaughter?''_

 _''It's something I thought about since some time...''_

 _''And what if Daemona will not use your stuff?''_ Navarro said. He wasn't against the idea, but he wanted to understand why Mary was so mysterious about all this.

 _''This child is like a gift, my mom said I put too much my nose on everything that was weird, this children is the same thing, how she talks, how she thinks everything is normal! She saw these talking toys! She thought it was a dream, a dream she wanted to participate, it isn't the first time I see her like this.''_ Mary explained, getting almost emotional.

Navarro scratched her head, he didn't knew what to say, but he finally answered after some time.

 _''Mary...are you...sick?''_

 _''No, I'm fine!''_

 _''Well that's good, but...why are you showing me your will? What do I have to do with this?''_

Mary took a breath and moved slowly towards Navarro.

 _''Because what I'm about to tell you is more personnal and I want you to listen very well to me! When Daemona will move in with her parents, I want you to keep an eye on her, don't interfere right now, only when you will be sure she will like the idea of chasing ghosts and only when she will decide it herself. And when she does, help her and act like you don't know her, everything is going to be fine!''_

Navarro was getting silent, he didn't seem very happy. He wasn't furious or desperate, but bad memories were getting back to him, he took his head between his hands and looked at Mary straight in the eyes.

 _''...Why now?''_ he just asked.

 _''Because you brought the subject two days ago, and I was about to say I thought a lot these last few days. You're right, the inevitable will happen one day, and I don't want the worst to happen when my will and decisions will not be ready! And today, I decided it right now, promise me the day of the ending of my life you'll follow my will and keep an eye of my granddaughter.''_ Mary explained.

 _''I...I...''_

Mary got closer to Navarro, she saw that he was going to broke, because of how he stutterred and sadely lowered his eyelids, letting out what he was holding since what seemed a while.

 _''Hey...''_

Both looked at each other, Mary suddendly mockingly smiled.

 _''Don't be so gloomy!''_

This sentance took Navarro by surprise, it almost faded out his holded tears, but it didn't stop him to asking himself questions, who were now not the same as before...

 _''Uh?''_

 _''Don't forget who you are, who am I, we are the Phantom Investigators, we've worked countless years together, even when Willard was away, we've seen all kind of paranormal stuff, and most importantly, we've learnt about the netherrealm, the place where all the entities are going.''_ Mary recalled.

 _''Where are you going with this?''_

 _''Listen...when Harold passed away at a young age, I wasn't sure what I was going to do afterwards, like you, I was sad, but I'm a telepath...and these last years, I've got more my eye on every eerie sign. I think that...Harold is here, even if he's dead, I don't think he's gone! I think he have his eye on me, and on you. I think it's thank to him the portal could be open, even for a few seconds.''_ Mary revealed.

 _''So that means that there's possible chances he could be somewhere in the netherrealm?''_ Navarro concluded.

 _''It could be, and I wonder if this is where some people go when they have finished their life.''_

Navarro was silent, what was to answer to a possibility like this? Not something positive.

 _''Poor him...''_

 _''You can be sad, I can't stop you for having emotions, but my future end could not mean the **true** end. If I'm in full possession of my means in the afterlife, I swear I will find a way to contact you like Harold possibly did, I will help you, you'll not be alone. ''_ Mary reassured. _''For the moment, let cherish the present.''_

 _''...Of course.''_ Felix took Mary's hand with a strong grip, little smile, like two friends making a pact. _''Enjoy life!''_

* * *

 _ **During the years, that's what I did, even if I had the eternity beyond me, I treated each moment like Mary like it was the last: in dark events, I was here for her. And when she visited the family during the holidays, she gave me news, I wanted to see you like I already saw you the first time so I could get an idea, but I couldn't, or else I would get too many questions from the family about why I never seem to age.**_

 _ **And one day, I had to face it...**_

* * *

1999, in Mary's house, everything was silent, almost every room was empty, how much time passed there? It seemed like hours, we could probably tell because of the many left messages who were on the phone. Long ringtones, and the same recorded messages.

 _''You are at Mary's house, I'm not here for the moment because I'm busy, but leave me a message and I'll surely call you back.''_

 **-BEEP-**

 _''Hello, Mary, this is Felix Navarro, I just wondered if I have left one of my personnal gadgets at your home, I searched everywhere in my shop and I didn't find it, please call me back.''_

* * *

 **-BEEP-**

 _''Mary? You're still not here? You must be really busy or resting, please call me when you'll get up.''_

* * *

 **-BEEP-**

 _''OK, Mary, this is not funny, I'm starting to panic, I'm coming!''_

Then, only ringtones, recorded messages from Mary, but no sentences from the person who was calling, the same sounds continued quickly...until Navarro entered in Mary's house, anxious, he was so stressed that every sound of his environnement was muted, even the sound of his voice calling seemed lowered.

 _''Mary! Mary!''_

He turned in all directions, didn't knew where to go next. As he was about to run, someone else entered in the house, it was someone from Mary's neighborhood, a 50-year old man with black and grey hair, he looked upset on the inside, but calm on the outside. He was more dismayed about what Felix was doing in Mary's house, the neighbor didn't know the man.

 _''Who are you? Go away, there's nothing to steal in here!''_ said the unnamed neighbor.

 _''Nothing to steal...no, I'm Mary's friend! I was about to go find her, she didn't answer my messages.''_ Felix Navarro stated.

 _''...Mary isn't here.''_

 _''But her car is still in the alley...''_

 _''She was taken to...''_

Navarro didn't hear the rest, everything was now totally mute around him, just the first words destroyed the inside of him. ...No...she has to be here!

He rushed in every room he could enter. He went upstairs in the attic and went through the door of the attic who opened like an elevator. He didn't wait for it to open automatically, he just separated it with his two bare hands. He really looked everywhere, in the basement, in her room, in the bathroom, in the living room. ...Nobody. He went down, the neighbor was still here, more sad than before.

 _''...If you are her personnal friend, you should have known.''_

 _''No...''_

Felix Navarro straight ran outside towards his car, almost barged the door on the conductor side and drove quickly away.

 _''Don't do that to me like this! Not alone!''_

* * *

 **Where am I?**

The body of a woman flew in a infinite black void, she seemed unconscious.

 **Am I...dreaming? Why I'm suddendly all...transparent? Can I...touch something? ...I'm...hearing...voices! Everything...hurts!**

Nobody else, only the body, a middle aged-woman, all green and transparent. She opened her eyes, slowly, but she didn't look anywhere, she seemed tired, in transe. Voices were echoing.

 _It's you..._

 _Witch..._

 _Stopped...projects!_

She looked in front of her, the unknown was scary, and slimey hands were getting to her, no body attached to it.

 **Am I...going to survive?**

She looked at the hands, she had difficulty to express fear, she just regained consciousness. She didn't know where she was, or how she felt. As she gazed further, she saw a silhouette running to her and screaming her name.

 _''Mary! Mary!''_

 **Felix...is that you? You are running on...empty space? Why am I not...able...to...get up?**

Indeed, the closer the figure went to the flying body, who was Mary Beyer, the closer he got, the lighter its appearance was, it was Felix Navarro, and he seemed to have a devastated face because of how he saw Mary in danger.

 _''I'm here, Mary, everything's alright!''_

The figure of Felix Navarro jumped over the hands and tended his towards Mary.

 **He wants me to...hold his hand? This is going to save...me? ...I can do it! I have to move!**

 _''HURRY UP!''_

With a big push, Mary leaned herself on the other side, stomach facing down and flew to her friend, leaning her hand towards Navarro's one! At the moment where both hands touched, the other gooey ones disappeared, and a big beam came from the two persons, the black void was changing to white and green, and the two persons faded away.

...Nothing...nothing else...

 _ **I'm here, Mary, wake up!**_

 _ **...Wake up!**_

* * *

 _''Wake up!''_

Mary has woken up in a familiar place, it was not exactly the same from her memory, but there was...a phone, some desks...it almost looked like her attic...but more brown. She opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, and she felt a weight on one of her hands, she looked in front of her.

...Someone was holding her hand. Someone with a blue robe, and a hood, only his lower face was seen, and there was strange traces of a shaved mustache and some beard on his cleft chin. The stranger thing is that his face seemed green, a slow voice was coming out of his mouth.

 _''Finally, I thought you would never woke up! These monsters almost got you!''_

 _''Where...am...is this my attic? ...I feel...empty...I think I need to eat something.''_ Mary complained.

 _''Stay low, you just woke up!''_

 _''I'm fine, Felix Navarro, you didn't need to put up all this crazy scheme because I fell asleep.''_ she discarded the guy's hand and walked towards the door.

Instead of two sides opening like an elevator, the door was a normal one, with an handle, not asking herself questions anyways, the woman opened the door and had a shock vision.

No other room, no connection between rooms, what was in front of her was only a green and purple emptyness, with some stars. Sometimes, the colors moved by themselves.

Mary was surprised, but not for a reason that seemed normal, the hooded guy didn't go for her, he just looked, standing still.

 _''This place...I think I...saw it...somewhere. This is...''_ she suddendly turned to the mysterious person and calmly talked to him, with an face who seemed to ask so many questions, normal, when everything is so blurry. _''You're not Navarro...''_

 _''I saved you, you were unconscious, floating in the netherrealm, I took your hand and teleported you away in this place. These monsters were about to catch you, Mary! You and I already saw them, and they recognized you, they were seeking for revenge!''_

 _''You know my name? And... did you say the netherrealm?''_

The two persons remained silent, we couldn't tell what the unknown person was telling by face, but Mary had the biggest stoic face of her life. She slowly moved her mouth.

 _''Harold...my lovesprite, is that you?''_

The person lifted his hood, it was a guy with glasses and a slighty square face, a face color we couldn't tell else besides green. He kindly smiled to Mary.

 _''I wanted to meet you again since so long, my love!''_ he spoke in an affected voice.

 _''You are...green, and...''_ she looked at her hands, only now she realised she was green and transparent. _''If I see you and I'm the netherrealm, does this means I'm...''_

Harold nodded, his smile lowered. Mary covered her mouth with her two hands, she wanted to cry, but could a ghost really let flow proper tears? ...What came out of her eyes didn't look natural, it looked like half-liquid ectoplasm, she lowered her hands, showing his clenched teeth. She was crying from joy because she found back, face to face, her loved one she lost since more than seventeen years. But for this brute moment, she just lost and couldn't find another one, her friend, and all this rollercoaster of events played with her moral, erasing away all the strenght she had in her time alive.

Happy and sad at the same time, and because she didn't knew what to express, she ran towards Harold and the two hugged each other. She digged her head on her ghost husband's shoulder, Harold squeezed her tenderly.

 _''I can't believe what I'm seeing.''_ Mary choked in her husband's shoulder. She backed up her head to look at his face, her tears were now flowing less quickly. _''You are still handsome like the last time.''_

 _''Well...''_ he scratched his head looking away. _''That's an advantage when you die at the beginning of your forties, you don't really age up or have diseases after.''_ he looked back at her, stroking her hair. _''You're still beautiful too. Finally, we can spend our eternal adventurous life together.''_

 _''Adventurous?"_

 _''I will explain to you, but for now on, I think you have a promise to achieve.''_

Mary was silent.

 _''What you promised to Navarro.''_ he clarified. _''Just because I was dead didn't mean I was gone, like you hoped! I've heard what you promised with Navarro...I'm so sorry I didn't manifest, this life in the netherrealm, trust me, it's not always great.''_

 _''You've heard everything?''_

 _''I would have make a great grandfather!''_ he smiled.

Immediately understanding what he talked about, Mary smiled back.

 _''I need some time, but I think I'll remember some of Navarro's gadgets and being able to contact him like I promised.''_ she paused. _''...I can't wait when this day will come, I missed plenty of occasions of sharing my love, I wish I could see my son, I wish I could have seen my granddaughter, and my friend, all my loved ones. I wish I was properly in front of them to tell them...''_

* * *

 _''How's your PI life?''_ a feminine voice came from a phone.

...It was night time, in an attic, an attic exactly the same as Mary Beyer's one. On the wall, a calendar was on the year 2002, and the room had a little makeover. Daemona Prune, now a grown-up kid, in her Phantom investigators costume, was sitting on her bed. Felix Navarro, who haven't changed, was in front of her, standing up, just looking at her, smiling. Daemona was talking to someone on the phone, the voice was arranged so that Daemona and Navarro could hear it.

 _''It's really great, I'm learning for you!''_ Daemona happily said.

 _''This is amazing.''_ the voice on the phone agreed. She then took a breath and talked back. _''I'm happy that you're using my attic for good! I'm happy that you made yourselves friends. I'm relieved that Navarro takes care of you. And...I love you Daemona, I wish I was more present for you, but...you know...the distance and personnal life! Me and your grandfather are not having a fully restful ghost life, but we hope to meet you if you and your friends ever stumbles by accident into the netherrealm!''_

Daemona's eyebrows rose, she looked at her phone, putting it away from her ear.

 _''I love you too grandma.''_ she declared.

 _''Hold on, your grandfather wants to say goodbye to you too!''_ Mary warned, after a little silence, a male voice went on.

 _''Daemona...I'm a complete stranger to you, we don't know each other, I didn't saw you when you were born or when you grew up, I couldn't be a grandfather, but I'm relieved that you're being a good child and a cheerful girl, and that my son and Felix are taking care of you...in their different ways.''_

 _''Thank you grandpa! It's good to hear your voice.''_ Daemona agreed under Navarro's little laugh because of Harold's last sentance.

 _''...To the next time! Who knows, maybe soon. Goodbye.''_ Harold's voice cheered.

The call ended up, followed by a tonality. Daemona put away the phone and sighed of joy. Navarro looked at her, smiling.

 _''Well, you had a lot of things to say, I understand that. I've went through the same thing when Mary and Harold first called me.''_ Navarro commented.

Daemona smiled, but she realised something, her smile went away, she looked at Navarro.

 _''This was your old gang, so that's how they were. ...Can you talk me more about them and your adventures?''_ Daemona asked.

 _''You already know, I've told you some, including my last one with Mary. And you just talked with them, this has been a crazy adventure for all of us.''_ Navarro stated, keeping his smile.

 _''It's true.''_

Daemona paused, her hands joined together, hesitating to say the following hurting words.

 _''You really miss facing them, don't you?''_

 _''Well, not Willard.''_ he just said. _''I already mourned and...I can still talk to them by phone.''_

He didn't answer properly the question.

 _''Do you miss this family?''_

 _''...Does the netherrealm is not real?''_

Daemona was about to answer, but she saw that Navarro was about to be emotional, he put his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes, leaning his head to the ground, his smile slowly fading. A little troubled, Mary's granddaughter stood up of the bed and just went hugging Navarro. The adult just hugged back, but his face was a little surprised, he nevertheless stayed silent.

 _''It's okay, you really are like family to my gang, and I. ...I love you.''_ she said.

Navarro didn't answer, but he had tears to his eyes, who were not flowing on his cheeks. The hug done, he wiped his eyes and patted Daemona's shoulder, snuffling.

 _''Well...it's been a rough night, you should get some sleep, we all should get sleep.''_

Daemona nodded and Navarro went out of the room, walking slowly and without noise to not awake Daemona's parents. Daemona removed her mask and passed her hand through her combed hair, messing them up a little.

 _''...OK...what was THAT?''_

The voice was not coming from Daemona, but behind her, on her bed, she turned around, a monster was on Daemona's bed, dark blue hairy, yellow eyes coming out of their orbits, he pulled the bed's blanket around him.

 _''Wh-''_

 _''I'm the monster under beds and I was about to spook you, but this right here?''_ the monster interrupted. _''Talking deaths with a child? Even I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!''_ he seemed scared.

 _''...Just get out of my bed...''_ Daemona just said, eyebrows frowning.

 _''No way, I'm staying there tonight, I will protect you!''_ he said that, but he took all the bed's space.

 _''...I'm almost hearing Jinxie...fine...guess I'll just sleep on the carpet, just give me a minute.''_ she casually said, taking her pajamas and getting out of the attic.

Daemona was going to put her pajamas in the bathroom, on her way, she had her mind somewhere else, in her head, she thought a lot.

 _''...I should have told my grandparents where they were. What kind of life are they living in the netherrealm?''_

* * *

In the netherrealm, more precisely, in a floating saloon, toys sprites and a demonic giant monkey plush were sitting on a table. The toys sprites gang were composed of a cube with eyes and mouth, a toy boat and an action figure. Each one of them has a glass of melted slime, and they were looking at the TV suspended on the ceilling. A red demon looking like the devil presented the news, and he was wearing a suit, flames went out of his body.

 _''Good eternal time, demons and sprites, and welcome to the netherrealm informations, where we deliver particular events or pieces of informations when we get the chance or when we are in the right place at the right time in this big universe.''_ the creature presented, sorting his sheets.

On the TV, a robot portrait of two hooded persons, one with a blue robe and one with a pink one with the word **''wanted''** underneath it, were appearing, accompanying the presenter's voice.

 _''In last news, two fugitives who have decided to mess with some of the netherrealm's rules are still sought by some of the most evil monsters! Some witnesses say that they heard words of revenge, as these two unknown persons sometimes attack back some monsters. For sprites, ghosts and some demons, they don't represent a threat, but they're not something to neglect, as the affair could get to the shadowcops or worse, to the judge itself! The only thing we can hope is that these two wanted people leave their business personnal and are not spreading them to all of us. In the meantime, the eternity goes on. We haven't saw an event like this since the mysterious groups named as Phantom Investigators, as one of their members was recruited by the evil entities.''_

On the TV screen, a robot portrait of four children appeared: one was looking like Harold Prune, but younger and without hair on his face; one was looking like Mary Beyer, but younger; one looked rather dark, with black hair and a serious gaze and an unhappy mouth, but he was covered with a red X; and the last one looked exaclty like Felix Navarro, but without a soul patch. While the TV pursued the news, the group of sprite toys talked to each other, the action figure sprite talked.

 _''Some of these childs, they remind me of someone!''_ the action figure commented.

 _''And the duo of reapers, brrr.''_ the squeaky cube shivered. _''I wouldn't like to get in their way!''_

 _''If we are not interfering, I think we will not be hurted.''_

 _''...These two **''reapers''** like you call them, I think they are the adults we saw when we were in the other world.''_ GaMonk the giant monkey plush stated, still looking at the TV.

 _''What?''_ one of the sprite group said.

GaMonk took a sip of melted slime, he looked at his group.

 _''Are the presentators are not able to make the link? The curious creatures we saw were called humans, they are mortal, meaning that when it's time, some of them who have finished business appears here as ghosts!''_ he said. _''Not only I think these two reapers are the persons who helped us, but they also said to us that they were the Phantom Investigators, look at the last one!''_ he pointed the TV, showing the last wanted poster to right. _''Clearly he hasn't changed compared to what we saw!''_

 _''Don't you think you're jumping too fast to conclusions? There are thousands of mortals like those we know and helped us, it could be anyone.''_ the sprite boat toy pointed out.

 _''...If these two fugitives are passing to us, we will try to catch them. I want to be sure of my theory! They'll risk danger.''_ the monkey plush warned.

 _ **...I want to help them like they helped us.**_

* * *

Two hooded persons, one blue and one pink, were torning apart a lot of wanted posters. Some of the posters were blue and pink hooded persons like these two

 **WANTED**

 **Have you seen these guys? Be careful and call the shadowcops!**

Some of them were three of the group of childs presented on the TV earlier who were not with a red X, and the description was updated.

 **WANTED**

 **Have you seen these guys? They are parts of the Phantom Investigators and passed to the netherrealm sometimes. They look exactly like this, probably older now.**

The couple was in the brown attic, the same where Mary Beyer was before with Harold Prune. The attic was filled with gadgets and a special phone.

The two persons lifted their head and looked at each other, it was them, it was Harold and Mary.

 _''And I thought that death meant peace. ...What a life. Is it really worth it when all the evil entities we've chased are looking for us?''_ she calmly said, with a serious gaze.

Harold Prune took her hand, the two walked at the door, while holding their hands. Harold talked.

 _''I've been in this longer, trust me...''_

He opened the door and showed the environment to his wife, both were looking at the horizon, not expressing any feeling of fear, or sadness.

 _''...This is just starting!''_

* * *

The end...


End file.
